


Careful

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

 

Starsky smiled at his partner. Hutch was looking really happy this morning, but then again who wouldn't? Sitting under a large tree, surrounded by a circle of beautiful girls, Hutch was playing his guitar and singing a duet with one of the female rookies. Maybe he finally was getting over the condemned relationship with Vanessa? Starsky was startled away from listening with a hand on his shoulder.

"Here," John Blaine said, handing him a beer.

"Thanks." Starsky took the bottle and smiled over at Maggie, sitting at the far picnic table.

"He's good," John said, indicating at Hutch.

"Yeah," Starsky whispered. "He is good."

And as if he heard them, Hutch raised his head and smiled brightly at them; the sun's reflection in Hutch's hair making him shine.

"You know, David, I didn't realize you two were that close, until his transfer here," John said with some kind of wonder in voice.

Starsky looked at him a little surprised, but shrugged.

"Well, he's my best friend. You can't be closer than that with a guy, right?"

John didn't look at him, just said, "What you two have, you don't see something like that everyday."

"All the talk, we've been through it in the Academy already. Don't worry, we can deal."

John contemplated his beer for a while. "Maybe you should just give the rest of us some time to get used to that?" he suggested slowly, almost jokingly.

"You know what they say. Life is short and time is swift. Patience was never one of my virtues."

"I'm just saying, you should be careful." This time, John looked at him seriously.

Starsky held his gaze, but finally turned to look at Hutch – whose velvet voice was attracting more and more people. No, _careful_ wouldn't guarantee him what he wanted to have with Hutch, because Starsky wanted everything. And he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less.

The End


End file.
